loser like me
by assassin girl no.1
Summary: full sub inside but. karin is loser kazune is popular. singing contest for girls to win kazunes heart will karin win?find out.sorry bad sub and im still new


_sum: karin is the loser ,kazune is poular . there is a singing contest for all the girls to get a chance at kazune. what happens whan kazunes crush peforms and wins?what happens when karin sings a song for her crush and impresses him? WHAT HAPPENS?!_

**ME:I DO NOT OWN KK OR ANY SONGS! THEY BELONG TO THERE RIGHTFULL OWNERS!im in hyper mode! nya**

**karin: do i win? and calm down puffet-chan**

**kazune: and why nya?**

**me: ROLL CHAPPY! *colapses for a good reason***

**ok for one NO FLAMES! PLEASE! and two this is my FIRST story so don't be too mean when you comment i hate flames!**

* * *

**karin pov**

it was a nice relaxing day when i woke up. the sun was shining and the birds was chirping until i remembered what happened the previous day

**flashback ****still karins pov**

"ok class this is for the girls so i must tell you that there is a singing contest to try to win kazane-kuns heart" the teacher said putting all of the girls in to screams except me of course i hate kujyou since he uses girls to get what he wants. he is a big dimwhit. a pervert even. "but miss kansou do the girls who hate kjyou have to do it is well? cause i don't want to do it!" i said practically bored "well excuse me but yes you do!"

**end of flashback karins pov**

i dashed into school wearing a cute green dress to match my eyes and green running shoes. i got in said ohiyo to my friends who are boys for some unknown reason and went to the back of the Que of 50 or more girls. after 50 or more horrible singing that can't even surpass a cat screeching in pain it was finally my turn. i stood up and said "this is for the losers in the school."

_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero_  
_But hey, everyone you wanna be_  
_Probably started off like me_  
_You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)_  
_But hey, give it just a little time_  
_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take_  
_That's right (that's right)_  
_'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name_  
_And I'll just look away_  
_That's right (that's right)_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be, you wanna be_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_

_Push me up against the locker_  
_And hey, all I do is shake it off_  
_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_  
_I'm not thinking 'bout you haters_  
_'Cos hey, I could be a superstar_  
_I'll see you when you wash my car_  
_[ Lyrics from: . ]_  
_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take_  
_That's right (that's right)_  
_'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name_  
_And I'll just look away_  
_That's right (that's right)_

_Just go ahead and hate on me or run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be, you wanna be_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_

_Hey you over there_  
_Keep the "L" up, up in the air_  
_Hey you over there_  
_Keep the "L" up 'cos I don't care_  
_You can throw your stick_  
_And you can throw your stones_  
_Like a rocket just watch me go_  
_Yeah_  
_L-O-S-E-R_  
_I can only be who I are_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be, you wanna be_  
_A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be, you wanna be_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_

i finished, and i looked at kazune who didn't have a smirk but an o shaped mouth

"so did i surprise you?" i said in a bored tone trying to hide a smile from his astonishment

"you win and ...kazune said blushing" i actually kinda like you..."

"really?" i said astonished,"well i kninda liked you before you started being a jerk so can you stop being popular?"

"deal! as long as im with you im happy"and from that day on we were a couple for life

* * *

**me: yay i finished my first one shot before bedtime nya**

**karin: yay i won and i go out with the cutest boy on earth**

**kazune: stop saying nya puffet-chan and thanks i get a cute girl for my girlfriend and yes i am the cutest boy on earth.**

**me: well i hate to do this but that is it please r&r and no flames this is my first story well...**

**karin,kazune and me: BYE!(me:nya)**

**can i have NO flame cause flames annoy the hell out of me!  
**

**A/N this story has been updated a bit**


End file.
